Spinning frames typically have ring rails which rise and fall relative to rotating spools or bobbins on a fixed spindle rail, as during bobbin building. Each bobbin is surrounded by a traveler ring on the traversing ring rail and mounted for movement around the circumference of each ring is a conventional flyer or traveler. This traditional arrangement for spinning or twisting machines has advantages and drawbacks which are well known in the prior art.
It has also been proposed in the prior art to employ an annular floating ring within a fixed ring on the ring rail for a yarn guiding means in lieu of the traditional ring and flyer arrangement, and it is the objective of this invention to simplify and improve on this latter class of yarn guiding device for spinning machines. Examples of the prior patented art are to be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 877,084; 1,905,280; 2,401,249; 3,172,249.
A major improvement feature of the present invention over the prior art is the provision on the ring rail of a direct and positive gang adjusting means for the inner rings of the three ring yarn guiding devices which are provided on the ring rail adjacent to each bobbin driving spindle. The simple adjusting mechanism allows all of the inner rings of the yarn guiding devices to be raised or lowered simultaneously to vary the path of the yarn around the intermediate floating ring, thereby adjusting the yarn tension.
Another feature of the invention is the provision in the outer stationary ring of each yarn guiding device of a side wall slot through which a yarn threading implement may be inserted to facilitate threading the yarn around the exterior of the floating ring.
The invention is characterized by great simplicity, ruggedness of construction, and the elimination of any need for lubrication. The yarn tension can be adjusted through the device in exceedingly fine increments.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.